chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Dragons
Angelic Dragons, also known as Angel Dragons,' '''are a near extinct race of Light Dragon. They are incredibly rare to see as most have gone into hiding due to the Shadow Dragon massacres. However, as their names suggests the Angelic Dragons only show themselves when the inhabits of the world they are on are in trouble. They now act mostly as Guardian Angels and help to protect the innocent and punish the monsters of the world. Angelics embody the virtue of Purity/Justice and are fierce warriors of The Great Creator and The Light King or Queen. Very little is known about Angel Dragons, besides what the records already state. One of the few species of spiritual or magical dragons, Angel Dragons are named after the messengers and warriors of God in Jewish and Christian theology. Like all spiritual dragons, they have no specific size. They have the ability to alter their corporeal size at will, as well as to appear to only those they wish to appear to. There is no evidence that they breed. No eggs or young Angel Dragons have ever been seen. They do not eat, at least not food that physical creatures have the ability to see. Angel Dragons are both loved and feared. They have a fierce sense of justice and purity. Although known for their patience and benevolence, they are without a doubt the most powerful type of dragon when provoked. They will purge the unclean, and have been known to level entire cities that have become corrupted. They are merciful, however, and will single out the innocent and allow them to live. Their bright blue flames, known as Divine Greek Fire, are the hottest known fire in the world. They have the ability to light themselves on fire, but their scales and feathered wings are flame-resistant, thus they burn without burning. This, coupled with their dazzling white scales, can make them nearly impossible to look at when in full glory. Angel Dragons are threatened in power only by their arch-enemies, the Devil Dragons. (The Image for the Angel Dragons was adopted from http://the-cynical-unicorn.deviantart.com/ ) Physical Appearance Angelic Dragons have the appearance of Angels, as their name suggests, and are covered in pure white scales and feathers. They are a completely quadrupedal race of Light Dragon and will ever only grow four legs, one tail, and one head. However, the amount of wings an Angelic Dragon as well as the amount of plumage on the body can vary. An Angelic Dragon's size can also vary based on personal preference of the dragon itself. Due to the fact that Angelics have very close ties to the universe and its spiritual aspects they are gifted with the ability to change their size at will. Through the manipulation of various kinds of Light Magic they are able to accomplish such feats and such abilities has given them the nickname of "Astral Spirits" or "Spirits of the Light" as those who view them see them mostly in a spiritual appearance. The overall appearance of an Angelic Dragon is a pure white dragon with four, spike-less, legs which have three toes and hook-like claws. They have smooth, curvy belly scales that appear to have a slight peach color to them which are very tough. They have a neck of a medium length which attaches to a very powerful skull which consists of two, large, black horns and a check full of soft feathers. Their snout ends in a beak-like fashion and an Angelic's mouth is full of sharp, knife-like, teeth which give way to more flat omnivorous teeth in the back of the skull. There are no spines on the head of back of an Angelic; however, rare traits and mutations can result in feathers growing there. The tail of an Angelic is rather long when compared to the body and is very muscular. There are no spikes on the sides of the tail and the only growth it possesses is a fluffy bushel of feathers that run along the sides of the tip of the tail, the feathers form a fan-like shape. Finally, the most important and well known part of the Angelic Dragon is its huge wings. The wings are usually the largest part of the Angelic's body and are covered in large, white, fine feathers which help with flight and maneuverability. The number of wings an Angelic has depends on certain mutation the dragon inherits. '''Colors' Angelic Dragons are always pure white in coloration but can have a silver-like appearance due to the natural shine of their white scales. They also have white feathers that are rather large when compared to those of other dragons and do not carry the silver hue. They have black horns but that is the only part of them that is not white in coloration. Angelics are never seen or known to have any other color besides white. However, a rare version of the Multume Autem Angelus Natus '''mutation causes some Angelic Dragons to develop bright Angelic like markings of heavenly colors. Arch-Angelics can be seen with these markings. It is more common for an Arch-Angelic to have these markings than an Angelic. '''Markings Seeing markings on an Angelic Dragon is very rare, not as rare as Arch-Angelic Dragons but still very rare. This is caused by a specific version of the Multume Autem Angelus Natus mutation that seems to only affect coloration of the dragons body rather than their feathers and wings. Colors commonly seen in those individuals who display this rare variation of the M.A.A.N mutation include Gold, Silver, Bronze, Yellow, Grey, and Blue. Rarer colors that are not usually seen are Red, Purple, and Green. Scaring and Blood Since Angelic Dragons posses the virtue of Purity their blood is opal in coloration. Since the virtue of a Light Dragon determines it's blood color it steams to reason that Angel Dragons would have the blood color of the virtue of Purity. Since opal is more white in coloration than anything it is sometimes hard to see if an Angelic Dragon is bleeding. This confuses Shadow Dragons as they cannot see the damage they inflict upon Angelics. Scarring and Flesh of Angelic Dragons are a dull white in color and sometimes even a light grey hue. Therefore, a pure white Angelic Dragon will have either dull white or light grey scars depending on age of the scar and health of the individual. Eyes An Angelic Dragon's eyes are always yellow in coloration. They can glow when using Light abilities and almost appear to be orange in color. Legs and Paws The legs of an Angelic Dragon are very muscular, despite the overall delicate appearance. The legs of an Angelic are so powerful it can break easily break the gun barrel of a tank. The paws are proportionate to the body of the dragon and are also powerful. They have three toes on each paw and each toe ends in a very sharp, curved talon that is silver in color. These talons can heat up and cut through solid steel. Tail The tail of an Angelic Dragon is very muscular and very long. They are used in a whip like fashion and the feathers which adorn the end of their tail can slice unscaled flesh like a paper cut. The tails can also adorn more feathers through the Verti and Horiz Feather Mutations. Bones Angelic Dragons, like all other races of Light Dragon, have reinforced bones which are very durable. The bones of the spine, chest, and skull are harder than the rest of the bones in the body, in order to protect vital organs. The bones of an Angelic Dragon are always a pure, almost glowing white color and the color never dulls. It is considered taboo and bad luck to hold onto the bone of an Angelic Dragon and it is highly advised that if one finds a bone they bring it to the nearest Church. Feathers The feathers of an Angelic Dragon very in texture and size throughout the body of the dragon. The feathers on the check are soft and are most likely down in style in order to soften blows to the head. The feathers on the tail and wings are fine and coarse since the tail and wings are used to make blows against the enemy. Certain mutations allows for more feathers to grow along the Angelic's body giving more feathers which helps with flight and maneuverability. The feathers of Angelic Dragons are said to bring good dreams to those who hold or wear them. Horiz Plume Mutation': ''A mutation that allows feathers to grow along the sides of the dragon's tail and body. 'Verti Plume Mutation': A mutation that allows feathers to grow upwards along the spine of the dragon. '''Scales' The scales on an Angelic Dragon are oval in shape and are pure white in color, even purer than pearls. The shine naturally as well and any light source directly placed on them will make them shine and reflect light. The scales are tough and smooth, like fine, polished, armor worn by soldiers. The scales of Angelic Dragon are say to bring blessings and protect individuals from evil and misfortune. Wings The wings on an Angelic Dragon are by far its most well known feature. The wings can very in size, shape, and amount of feathers, as well as number of wings. A certain mutation known as the ''Multum Autem Angelus Natus ''mutation allows an Angelic Dragon to be born with anywhere from four wings to six wings (two pairs to three pairs of wings). The mutation can also allow wing-like growths to appear on the legs, head, or tails of Angelic Dragons, adding to their incredible maneuverability. Multume Autem Angelus Natus This multi winged mutation is never frowned upon in the Angelic Dragon society. It is viewed as a gift from god and that the Angelic Dragon bearing them is blessed with great power, skill, and a great destiny. Angelic Dragons which posses the mutation, and the multiple wings and wing growths, are said to be classed as Arch-Angelic Dragons, or Arch Angels. They usually lead a band, troop, or squadron of regular Angelic Dragons and are known as Heavenly Generals and God's Great Servants. The wings do not make the Arch superior, it is the incredible power and elemental abilities associated with the mutation. Regular angels can posses the mutation themselves and will only develop markings or colors very light in nature. But they will not develop multiple wings. Behaviors Justice Bringers Angelic Dragons have an incredible sense of justice and are renowned as the law keepers that everyone truly wants. They are not easily forgiving as they believe in the Purity of others and that they should remain untainted by sin and evil. They have been known to attack offending villages and wipe out anyone who committed great sin, which could never be forgiven, such as defiling women, pillaging, killing, and torturing the innocent. Their Divine Blue Fire could incinerate entire villages to the ground in moments. However, Angelic Dragons are known to be incredibly merciful to those they are told are worthy of a second chance, and the innocent. During "purges", as they were so unjustly called, they would single out the innocent or those who can be forgiven and will allow them to live. They are seen as servants of Luxitita, the Divine Arch-Light Dragon of Justice. However, Luxitita is not even an Angelic Dragon or Arch-Angel which raises questions. But, records of old stated that Angelic Dragons served as warriors and elite guards for many of the Arch-Light Dragons and even the all-powerful Divine Light Kings and Queens. Hierarchy ''' Angelic Dragons are unquestionably loyal to Arch-Angels and any Light Dragon above them in rank. They will carry out the orders of their commanders without a second thought as they trust their leaders with their life and know in their hearts that said leaders have made the right choice. '''Main Hierarchy Angelic Dragons and Arch-Angelics will listen to and follow the orders of Arch-Light Dragons and Divine Light Dragons, like the Light Queen and Light King, without question. As such their Main Hierarchy, the hierarchy for all Light Dragons, is the one that takes precedence the most. The trickle down of the Main Hierarchy leads to the Internal Hierarchy. '''''Light Queen or King Divine Arch-Light Dragons Arch-Light Dragons Arch-Angelic Dragons ''(Internal Hierarchy) '''Internal Hierarchy Angelic Dragons have a small internal hierarchy, as the main hierarchy exists for all Light Dragon races. Their hierarchy usually consists of the Angelic Dragons and Arch-Angelic, and sub rankings depend on abilities and power. '''''Arch-Angelic Arch-Angelic Dragons are almost always the leaders of a group or entire kingdom of Angelic Dragons. The mutation they receive gives them incredible strength and power, which makes them effective and natural born leaders .Archs are classified as Elite Majors in the overall Light Dragon army and have been known to lead enormous platoons and fronts of Angelic Dragons. Arch-Angelics are almost never seen and not much is known about. The only record of one that could be recovered was the Arch-Angelic Azriel, seen on the left. (The image for Arch-Angelic Azriel was adopted from http://sonic-shadow-fan.deviantart.com/ ) Angelic ''' Angelic Dragons are known as the soldiers or regular individuals of the team, group, or cluster they belong to. They do not take ruling positions unless their Arch-Angelic leader has been killed in battle or their squadron is left without one. In this occasion the strongest Angelic Dragon becomes the new leader until a new Arch-Angelic is introduced. When an Arch-Angelic is indeed present then the internal hierarchy follows a trickle down from strongest Angelic to Weakest in terms of soldier rank. '''Pack Behavior They take to gravitating towards other Angel Dragons or Light Dragons of stronger power and higher rank. Angel Dragons are almost never seen alone, unless they take to being lone avengers, and reside in packs. Angelics do not usually survive for long on their own as they can be easily spotted and tracked by shadow dragons, and if enough shadow dragons attack they can take down an Angelic. Inter-Pack Bonds As a result most Angelic Dragons keep to a tight-knit pack and relay on one another for protection, training, and elongated survival. Angelic Dragons are in tune with all of their pack mates and work well with them in battle. Thus, an Angelic Dragon can fight alongside any other Angelic Dragon as if they were their partner from the very beginning. Such bonds between the entire community helps them to increase the power of the overall pack. Due to these bonds, Angelic Dragons greatly value the lives of each of their pack's members and the death of so much as one is seen as a great loss. Since every pack member is well known and valued by all other members of the pack the funeral of one individual is attended by all of the pack. Mating It is unknown whether Angelic Dragons even breed. Children and eggs have never been seen. All records that may have contained data on such a topic were all destroyed in the Great War and Massacre of Dying Light. Abilities Angelic Dragons are sacred and blessed creatures with abilities of the light unlike anything anyone has ever seen. The have incredible talents in the Element of Light and the Element of Fire, though their fire is Divine or Holy Fire, also known as Greek Fire. Holy Fire Also known as Divine Blue Fire, by some dragons, and Greek Fire, by some humans, is an extremely hot and deadly flame. It is known to burn more and cause more pain for those caught in it that have committed sins. The more horrid the sin you commit the hotter and more deadly the flame becomes once it touches you. Those who commit deadly sins and sins that can never be forgiven are incinerated in the blast of the flame and nothing is left in the wake of the fire. The flames are not nearly as hot for those who have not committed sins but it will still greatly burn, as the flame of the Angelic Dragon is the hottest flame in existence. This fire is also Divine and is known as a device of heavenly judgement, as such the fire will continue to burn and spread long after it has been expelled. As a device of heavenly judgement Holy Fire of Angelic Dragons can burn on water and easily cross lakes and streams to continue its conquest. All Holy Fire is a vibrant and pure blue in coloration. It is said to burn with a heat never experienced on the mortal world and can burn through steel. This magic flame is directly controlled by the dragon who uses it and can be stopped by their will only. Angelic Dragon also posses fire resistant oils in the feathers and scales that coat their bodies. This allows them to posses the powerful ability to set themselves on fire with Holy Fire! Angelic Dragons can literally cover themselves in their own flame and not burn or overheat. They use this ability to crash into enemies and when engaging them in close combat, in order to cause more damage. Light Abilities Angelic Dragons have incredible ties to their True Element the Light Element. As a race of Light Dragon they are gifted with incredible abilities that no other mortals on earth could ever learn. From ancient light spells to blessings to full blown light blasts these dragons have the power to take on any dark forces that threaten the safety of the multi-verse. Angelic Dragons can have a range of Light based abilities. Light Beam '' ''Light Sparks '' ''Divine Light Shield '' ''Light Shards Photon Weapons '' ''Light Blast Light Rain Light Talons ''Light Strike '' Weakness Angelic Dragon are weak to Dark and Shadow elementals. Since the opposite of Light is that element, however, their Light power is incredibly effective against Dark and Shadow. Water has no effect on their Holy Fire as it will keep burning. Diet No one has actually ever seen an Angelic Dragon eat, therefore it is unknown if they ingest food like all other species. Some theories suggest that they survive off of the energy that flows through the multi-verse. Category:Light Dragons Category:Dragon Races Category:CoL Lore